My Angels
by heythere123
Summary: Max Ride was a normal girl. That was until she found out a major secret...and met two angels. Dylan, the good angel, and Fang, the dark angel. Who will protect her from Derek, and be the best choice for her? let alone why does Derek even want her?


**Guyys, this is my new story. I know its shit so you don't have to review it, but they're appreciated (:**

Max's POV

I was running. And fast. I started to stumble over twigs and branches. I fell onto the ground and cried out in pain. Stumbling to get back on my feet, I continued running. From what? No clue. Whatever was chasing me, I guess.

"Maxxxx!" the person chasing me drug out. I couldn't tell where it was coming from... it was all around me.

I stopped and looked all around me. That's when I heard the voice in my ear.

"You can run, but dear, you can never hide."

I turned around only to find nobody there.

I could hardly breathe, where the fuck was this . . . person? Thing? I don't even know.

I stood, in the middle of the forest, looking all around me. When I saw a glowing light coming towards me.

"Max, come with me! I can save you,"

"Wha . . . what?" I asked confused. Save me? From what?

"From that," The glowing light said. I turned around to see the most beautiful guy I have ever seen in my 17 years of living.

He had black hair, stunning black eyes, and olive skin. And he had . . . Wings? Was he a…

"Angel? Yes. A dark one," I heard behind me. The dark 'Angel' smiled.

I turned around again. There was ANOTHER gorgeous guy! Damn.

This one wasn't as cute as the first one though, with his brunette hair, movie star looks, angelic voice.

"Dylan," the thing snarled behind me.

"Fang," Dylan retorted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving her from Derek," Fang smirked.

"That's my job, not yours."

"Well, Brother." Fang spat. "Can't let you have all the glory of saving a beautiful girl, now can we?"

"We need to go, NOW. Max, come with me," Dylan motioned, looking at me.

"No, Max. Come with me, I can make things. . Interesting."

"NO! SHES NOT GOING WITH YOU! UGHH. STOP THAT!" They yelled at each other at the same time.

"Max, now!" They said then sighed and turned backs on each other.

And me? I stood in the middle of them, not knowing what to do, who to choose.

Who was Derek? And WHY did he want me? I sighed, looking between the two boys.

'Fang' was a dark angel, and 'Dylan' I guess was good. But who should I trust?

I tossed a coin in the air, Heads with Fang, tails with Dylan. I threw it up and caught it in my palm. Flipping it over, I took a deep breath and revealed the coin.

I groaned guess I was going with . . . . .

Dylan.

I sighed and turned to him. "Well, let's go."

"Really?" He smiled and looked at me, "Ha! I finally get the hot girl! And you don't. I WIN YOU LOOSE! Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening to me! I really can't. This, this is crazy. I mean, a gorgeous girl, you," he says pointing at me, "Are going with me. I just. Wow."

I stared at him.

"Uh, yeah. And if you don't shut the fuck up, I won't be going with you, the ugly one. Oh, call me hot again; I'll chop off your balls." I snapped pissed off. If I have to deal with this, I will kill myself. Better yet, I'll give myself up to what's his face… Daniel? David? Derek? Yeah, Derek.

"No, you're not doing that," tall dark and handsome finally spoke up.

"Are you reading my mind?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? GO."

"And if I don't want to?" I spat back. I wasn't going to let this angel boss me around. Who does he think he is?

He growled and stepped forward, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him.

"HEY! Let me go! I didn't agree to go with you!"

"Yeah? Well now you are." He said as he pulled me further through the woods.

We walked for about an hour. Well, I walked. He flew about two feet above me. Show off.

"If you prefer I walked, then I will." He said suddenly. I stopped and pulled my arm back.

"You can stop that at any time. Really."

He turned around and faced me.

"Stop what?" He said with a smirk.

"Stop reading my fucking mind! It's annoying as hell, for one. And two, your just super annoying, when you never say anything, _except _for when you're reading my mind!"

"And your mad why?"

"Because it's my mind! You need to keep your… your… Just stop!" I yelled, not know what to say. Yes, the great Maximum ride couldn't think of anything. Tragic, huh?

"Sorry." He mumbled and kept walking.

"Whatever." I said back. "Who the hell is Danny anyways?"

"Derek," He corrected. "He's kind of like our boss. God and the Devils second in command, I guess. He keeps the dark angels and the "good" angels in line. What he wants with you, I have no clue."

"So… what is he?" I asked. This was definitely… interesting.

"Nobody knows. Though we think he's a demon,"

"A demon? What Next you're going to tell me Dylan's a fairy?"

"Acts like it."

I smirked a little… we continued walking in silence and I thought back to how I even got into this mess...

_*Flashback*_

_Iggy and I were driving down the road after our biggest fight yet. A fight about the stupid song on the radio... I don't know why I'm still with him if we fight over stupid shit all the time. I was still staring out the window not facing him when he spoke up._

"_If you're going to be a bitch and ignore me, you can get out of the car now."_

_I turned and looked at him as he slowed the car to a stop. Was he crazy? It was nearly freezing outside. _

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. If you're going to sit there and act like a royal stuck up bitch, get the fuck out of my car."_

_I glared and undid my seatbelt._

"_Fuck_ _you." I spat, opening the door and stepping out. Two seconds after stepping out and slamming the door he sped off. Leaving me standing on the side of the road, surrounded by woods, and no houses anywhere. _

_I started walking into the chilly air. Why did we have to get in a fight today? Its freaking freezing as hell, not to mention it got a little foggy._

_I got the sudden feeling someone was following me. I turned just in time to see a shadow fall behind a tree._

"_Real funny, Iggy." I said, shivering a bit. "Come on, it's freezing out here. Can we go?" I asked._

_There was no answer. I walked towards the tree he was behind when I felt a gust of wind behind me._

"_Iggy?" I asked turning around. I was seriously confused. What is this boy doing?_

"_It's not Iggy, my love." A voice whispered in the breeze._

"_Who's…? Who's there?" I stuttered. _

"_Don't say you forgot about me love… I know you miss me."_

_I didn't know what was going on, but I decided to run…_

_*End of Flashback*_

And that's how I got here…

"Hey, you okay?" Fang asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh... yeah. Where are we?" I asked looking around. We were at a small pond, with a little water fall in front of a cave. Wow, how … out of a fairy tale… original.

"Yup, welcome to the dark angels hideout. Hope you like it." Fang smirked and led me inside.

What, have I gotten myself into?

**Soo, I know its short and a day late, but sorry! Haha I know it's no excuse. If you like it, drop a review. (:**


End file.
